1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging and applicator unit for a product, including a device to massage the skin.
2. Discussion of Background
Devices for massaging the skin are known, for example as described in EP-B-0 465 348 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,939. Such devices are provided solely for massaging the skin.
Document FR 728 367 describes a device which includes a handle, with an alum stone in the form of a roller rotatably mounted at an end of the handle. The alum stone is thus deposited on the skin while imparting a massaging effect
When applying certain cosmetic or skin care products, it can be useful to massage the skin before and/or after applying the product in order to promote its penetration into the skin.
Documents GB 1 023 517, GB 2 374 045, CH 399 217 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,264 describe “roll-on” type product applicators which include a reservoir with a single ball (or roller) rotatably mounted at an end of the reservoir. The product is able to flow around the ball such that the surface onto which the product is applied is massaged at the same time as the product is distributed. However, with such an arrangement, the massage ball or roller can become clogged in the course of repeated applications.
According to certain embodiments described in Documents GB 2 374 045 and CH 399 217, the second end of the container incorporates another single ball (or roller) used for the purposes of massage only. However, a single ball does not provide a truly effective massaging action on the skin.
For this reason, there is a need to provide a novel device which serves both to massage the skin and to apply the product. There is also a need to provide such a device that is simple to use.